Feather Dust
by Chromon
Summary: As they continue on their search for Princess Sakura's memory feathers, the group of travelers land in the world of Remnant, where warriors are trained, and monsters run rampant. Will they ever be able to find her feather, with help from the teams of Beacon? Rated for violence and awesome action!
1. Inevitability

**Hey everyone! This is my first story and it's a crossover. My friend told me "You do realize you're starting out with high hopes to do a crossover? It's either going to be a huge success or a colossal failure." And I'm like "Yup! That's the plan!" My goal for this story isn't to get billions of views on it, or get told how amazing it is. I just want to make something I enjoy, and maybe I can give it to a few others to enjoy as well! Well, here it is! Let's get started!**

Ozpin slowly raised his mug to his lips and stared out his office window. The clouds had thickened, and it looked like rain would soon arrive. "A storm on the horizon?..." He muttered to himself. He adjusted his dark glasses on the end of his nose, and loosened the green scarf that was around his neck. He repetitively tapped his cane against his leg. He sighed as he thought about all the paperwork he still had to finish.

"You sound weary, Ozpin," a female voice said, "Perhaps you'd like to make a wish for some rest and relaxation?"

The headmaster of Beacon Academy smiled as he turned around, "Hello, Yuko," he said nodding to the glowing image of the woman on the wall, "And while that would be nice, I don't think I could meet your prices. Speaking of which, I assume this is a business call, or did you just miss seeing me?" He asked, as he made his way to sit at his desk. He placed the mug on a coaster and pushed it to the side.

The woman smiled. She was very beautiful. She had long black hair, and was tall and slender. Her skin was as white as snow. She was wearing a kimono of intricate detail. In her lap sat a black rabbit-like creature that seemed to be producing the communication. "You always are straight to the point. But as a matter of fact, I have missed you. I assume the school is doing well?"

Ozpin nodded, "Everything is running smoothly for the moment, but with the students I have, I never know how long it will stay that way. But back to the point, I assume you're here for the payment for my last wish?"

Yuko's eyes glistened, "Correct again, Ozpin, it is time that I received what is due to me."

Ozpin looked over the top of his glasses at the Dimensional Witch, "What do you require?"

Yuko seemed to ponder this for a moment. Ozpin, however, was not fooled. Yuko wouldn't have called unless she knew what she wanted.

"Five visitors will be coming to Vale shortly. You are to provide shelter for them at Beacon, food, and any supplies they might need while they continue on their journey." She said.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow, "You only want me to provide for these five travellers? That sounds like a relatively cheap payment for my wish. These five must be very important to you."

Yuko suddenly become somber, she raised a long, thin, expensive cigar to her lips a took a deep breath, "Yes... They are very important..."

"What are they on a journey for?" Ozpin asked.

She breathed out the smoke from the cigar, "I'm sure they'll tell you when they arrive," she said, still appearing rather somber.

Ozpin was surprised, he had never seen Yuko like this, "If that is what you require, I will pay that price," he said.

Yuko smiled a little, "Thank you. Enjoy your drink," she said. Suddenly, Ozpin saw his mug being magically refilled.

"What do I owe you for that?" He asked, smiling.

"It's on the house," Yuko said. Ozpin didn't believe her for a second, everything Yuko gave had a price, but he just nodded his head in thanks.

"Remember, Ozpin, there is no such thing as coincidence; there is only inevitability," and with that, Yuko cut the transmission.

Ozpin picked up his mug and moved over to the window. He wondered what these five were searching for, and wondered how they'd fit in at Beacon.

As he stared out the window, thunder rumbled in the distance. He looked down at his scroll, watching several security cameras. Suddenly, something happened in one of the scenes showing the forest. He saw a part of the sky that seemed to melt and leak to the ground, then, as suddenly as it had appeared, it was gone. "Dimensional travellers?" He asked, forgetting for a moment that he wasn't talking to Yuko anymore. The bubble of sky had landed in the middle of Ursa Grimm territory. Ozpin had no doubt that any travellers Yuko had given the ability to transcend dimensions would be able to handle themselves, but the Grimm had been especially hostile lately.

He pulled something else up on his scroll, and started tapping rapidly on the screen. "Please tell teams RWBY and JNPR to prepare for a mission assignment and to meet me at my office." He said to the scroll. There was a beep of acknowledgement and the message was sent.

Ozpin returned to gazing out his window and saw the clouds turn darker. "A coming storm..." He mumbled.

* * *

><p>Syaoran groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. Mokona's landings were always rough, but this one was not one of its best. The brown-haired boy looked around to see how everyone else had fared. Fai seemed to be okay. The mage was relaxing in the ditch he had fallen into. Syaoran looked around, spotted Kurogane, and had to suppress a laugh. The dark, brash swordsman had fallen in such a way, that a hollow log covered his head. He then spotted Princess Sakura. Somehow, like always, she had managed to land in a dignified sitting position. She sat in the middle of a bed of moss that complimented her jade eyes. Mokona danced around the clearing, singing, "We're here! We're here!"<p>

Syaoran jumped from the branches of the tree he had landed in and proceeded to dust himself off. "Are you alright, Princess?" He asked.

Sakura nodded, "I'm fine, thank you," she said politely. She giggled, "You've got leaves all in your hair."

Syaoran moved his hand to his thick brown hair, "I do?" He asked, surprised.

"Here, let me help you!" Sakura proceeded to pick twigs and leaves from his hair.

"Thank you, Princess..." he said, sheepishly.

Meanwhile, Kurogane had succeeded in freeing his head from the log, and started shouting and swinging his arms wildly. "Where's the cream puff?!" He bellowed. His eyes locked onto Mokona dancing in the clearing. "There you are! I'm going to turn you into a pair of ear muffs!"

Mokona hopped to the side as Kurogame dove for it. "Fai! Kuro-ku is mad again!"

Kurogane's face changed to a shade of red similar to his armor. "MY NAME IS KUROGANE!" He yelled

Fai sighed, "Kuro-poo, must you be so loud?" The blonde mage asked, "Why can't we just enjoy one of the worlds we visit for a change? This one's plant life is amazing. I see you've been praticularly interested in the trees," he smiled mischievously.

"Shut it! And call me by my name, you idiot!" Kurogane sneered, he turned his attention back to Mokana, whose face he had been slowly pulling into a piece of taffy, "And you, drop me one more time and I'll have a new pin cushion for my sword," he said, as he dropped the white rabbit-like creature on its head.

"Ow!" it protested, "Mokona doesn't mean to drop you. Landings are hard, and it's hard to carry someone as big as you..." It stopped when it saw the menacing stare Kurogane was giving it and gulped.

Syaoran stood up, sighing, "We know you don't purposely drop us, Mokona. It's not your fault."

Mokona perked up a bit, "Really?" It asked.

"Really." Syaoran assured it. Kurogane just scoffed, while Sakura and Fai both smiled. "Now, then," Syaoran said, "Are you sensing a feather on this world, Mokona?"

Mokona concentrated for a bit, "There are many strange energies in this world," it said, hesitantly, "There's definitely a feather here, but it doesn't feel too close," it pouted.

Syaoran ruffled it's long, white ears, "Just knowing there's a feather helps a lot," he said, encouragingly, "Thanks a lot Mokona." Syaoran picked up the creature and put it on his shoulder. "We should probably start searching. I saw some ruins to the west while I was in the trees," he said, pointing down a slope, "I think it might be a good place to start, seeing as we don't even know if there are any people in this world."

They all started walking toward the ruins. Unbeknownst to them, a pair of red eyes was watching them from the bushes...

Syaoran and the others arrived at the ruins. There were several short, white stone pedestals arranged in a circle around the floor. They started to scour the ruins for any sign of people, but came up empty.

"I can't tell if there are still people on this world. These ruins seem pretty old." Syaoran said, looking a little down.

"Syaoran!" Sakura said, waiving her hand, "I think I found something!"

Syaoran moved over to see what the princess was pointing at. He bent down and caught a glimpse of something etched in the stone. "It looks like writing," he said. He couldn't make out what it said, due to the fact that it was so worn, and probably it would be in a language he didn't know, despite his large archaeological background.

He did, however, see something that made him stiffen.

Claw marks.

It looked to be a large creature, too. Maybe a bear?

"Took you long enough, kid." Syaoran turned to see Kurogane searching the clearing with his eyes. "They've been watching us from the moment we landed."

"What have?" Syaoran asked. Then he saw them. Large, black bear-like creatures. They were covered in what looked like bones and they had bright red eyes.

And there were three of them.

The creatures roared, a blood-chilling sound.

"Cream bun, my katana," Kurogane ordered.

Suddenly, Mokona's eyes shot open. It opened its mouth, and through what looked like some dark vortex, a large sheath shot out. Kurogane caught it, and pulled his katana out in one fluid motion.

"Mokona! My sword, please!" Syaoran said, and the same thing occurred, only Syaoran's sword was a little shorter. "Fai!" He yelled.

"Don't worry, Syaoran!" The mage said, cheerily, as he grabbed a long, smooth branch from a nearby tree.

"Mokona! You and Princess Sakura stay back!" He yelled.

"Okay, Syaoran!" It replied.

"Syaoran, look out!" Sakura cried.

Syaoran turned around to face the enemy, just in time to see a large paw sweep down on him.

* * *

><p>Teams RWBY and JNPR had been eating lunch when their scrolls had rung. Ruby and Weiss were talking about possible strategies for attacks while Ruby gobbled down a whole plate of cookies. Yang and Pyrrha were arm wrestling, and to the casual observer, it looked like a staring contest. Both of their arms were completely firm and only the beads of sweat on their faces showed their intense struggle. Blake sat munching on a light snack while reading a book, and Jaune, Ren, and Nora were having a discussion about one of their earlier classes.<p>

Suddenly, all eight of the scrolls beeped at once. "I got it! Ruby said gleefully. She pulled up the message on the scroll. "It says Professor Ozpin wants us to suit up and meet him at his office. I wonder what it's about?"

Pyrrha was listening too intently and lost focus of what she was doing. Yang slammed her arm down onto the table. "I WIN! BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!" She yelled.

Pyrrha looked distraught. "That's not fair!" She protested, "You know what, I'll just get you next time."

Jaune, Ren, and Nora looked up. "Do you think it's some kind of secret mission?" Jaune whispered.

"A SECRET MISSION?!" Ruby exclaimed, stars in her eyes.

"Not so loud, you dolt!" Weiss chided. "If Professor Ozpin wanted it to be a secret, he definitely wouldn't have sent it to you."

Ruby looked like a wounded puppy. "Well, we shouldn't keep him waiting," Ren said, starting to stand.

"Let's go!" Nora yelled as she ran out the door, leaving everyone behind...

A little while later, Professor Ozpin was explaining to the teams why they were there while he walked with them toward the forest. "There are five people who are coming here as visitors to Beacon," he explained, "I want you eight to find them and bring them here safely."

"What do they look like, professor?" Blake asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure myself." He said, taking a drink from his mug. "I guess we'll all find out once you bring them to the school."

Ruby gave a salute. "Should we have a race to see which team finds them first?" She asked.

Each member locked eyes with one from the other team, the passion burning at the idea of a contest.

"It looks like I found them..." Ozpin said, looking rather worried.

They all turned to see an explosion, and smoke rising from deep in the forest. They then heard the collective roar of several Ursi.

"I forgot to mention, these people know nothing about the dangers of the creatures of Grimm. It'd be best if you get to them quickly." Ozpin stated.

Ruby pulled out her scythe and started running. "Hurry, guys! They could be in serious trouble!" And with that, they all dashed into the forest.

Ozpin looked to the sky; the clouds were darkening. "I hope you knew what you were doing, Yuko."

**Well! There's chapter one! If anyone ends up reading this and wants to give me some ideas or tell me how absolutely awful it is, PM me or review! Until next time, Keep It Classy! -Chromon**


	2. Beacon of Hope

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me over two weeks to get Chapter 2 out. I had a lot of school stuff, was getting my Eagle Scout, and had a migraine that took me out of commission for two days :P Well, without further ado, A Beacon of Hope!**

Syaoran looked up in time to see a large paw swing down at him. He honestly had no time to react. Suddenly, he heard a yell, "Hama Ryuuojin!" A large blast of blue flames hit the bear-like creature in its maw, which caused an explosion that knocked both Syaoran, and the bear, backward. "Are you alright, kid?" Kurogane asked. His katana, Sohi, was held in an offensive stance, its blade still glowing blue from the attack.

"Yes. Thank you, Kurogane," Syaoran said, standing up.

"Never let your guard down," Kurogane said.

"I'm sorry," Syaoran said. He grabbed his sword, Hien, with both hands. He stared at the bears. There was a smoking crater between the two groups. The bears let out a unified roar, and charged. Syaoran, Fai, and Kurogane took a bear each. Syaoran waited for his bear with his sword in front of him. The bear reached him and swung its paw. Syaoran rolled under it, and took a slice at its back. His sword hit the bone armor, and bounced off. The bear swung around. Syaoran raised his sword to block the blow, but it still knocked him back a few feet. "Their armor is tough!" He yelled to the other two.

"Well, go for where the armor isn't!" Kurogane yelled back. He had rushed his bear and was unleashing a flurry of strikes at it. "Your magic should make quick work of them, right? Let me guess, you still aren't going to use it?' He said to Fai.

Fai kept weaving in and out of the bear's reach, clearly enraging it. He would occasionally dodge inside the bear's reach and kick its jaw or jab it with his branch. "Sorry, Kuro-rin, I swore that I'd never use magic without my tattoo, and I plan to keep that oath even if it leads to my death," He smiled.

"Tch! Whatever! If you want to die, so be it! But I'm not calling it quits, not till I make it back to my home." Kurogane growled as he pushed the bear back with a quick swipe of his katana. "What about you kid?" He asked Syaoran.

"I won't die. Not here, not ever. Until I've recovered all the princess's memories, I cannot be defeated!" He shouted. He rushed at the bear. It roared as it reared back and tried to smash Syaoran into the ground. Syoaran ducked underneath the paws and ended up under its neck. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He screamed, his sword glowing bright with red flame as he swung it upward in an arc, swiftly decapitating it. Syaoran stood with his sword at his side as its glow diminished. He looked over to see Kurogane dispatching his bear.

Kurogane swung his sword around as the bear tried to strike him. In a quick flash of steel, the bear lost the paw it had tried attacking with. The bear roared in agony as it stumbled backward, falling over. Kurogane took advantage of this, and jumped into the air, bringing his sword down into the bear's gut. The bear convulsed and let out an agonized roar before going limp.

Fai was poking, dodging, and slapping the bear with his stick, enraging it. The bear charged at Fai, who deftly dodged by jumping in the air. He landed on the back of the bear, bringing up the stick under its throat. The bear bucked and seized, trying to throw Fai from its back. It started to slow, then collapsed, being suffocated by Fai.

Fai hopped from the bear's back. "Well, that was exciting!" Fai exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's nice to get a little workout," Kurogane said, sheathing his sword.

Syaoran just looked around. 'No wonder we haven't seen any people,' he thought. 'If these creatures are everywhere, the people must be in hiding, or...' Syaoran shivered at the alternative. He looked at the defeated beasts. Were their corpses... dissolving? Syaoran stared curiously.

Suddenly, a scream pierced the air. They all turned around to see Sakura slowly backing up from two more bears that had snuck up behind them. They heard a roar, and saw three more bears appear on the other side of the clearing. "Syaoran!" Mokoma yelled.

Syaoran started running toward them, his sword glowing with fire. "Princess Sakura! Mokona!" He yelled.

He wasn't going to make it.

Then, as the bear raised its paw to strike, they heard a female voice. "Heads up!" It said. A streak of yellow fell from the sky, followed by a mini-explosion that threw the two bears backward. A girl with a mess of yellow hair stood between the princess and the bear. She wore a brown leather half-jacket over a yellow tank top that had a strange symbol on it. She wore black short shorts with a half skirt around her back that was attached to her belt. Her boots came up to her knees. But to Syaoran, the most curious things were her gloves. They were made of metal, but also had small openings in them.

The girl's gloves made a clicking sound and spit out a cylinder. 'They're guns?!' Syaoran thought, incredulously. He had rarely seen that type of weapon on his journey, but as far as he remembered, guns had long barrels and triggers. Also, had she just fallen from the sky?

The girl smirked, "Sorry!" she said, a joking tone to her voice, "I was just DROPPING in!"

"YANG!" A girl with long white hair shouted as she ran into the clearing, "NO!"

The girl wore a white jacket that was lined red on the inside. Her eyes were ice blue, and she wore a short white skirt. In her hand, she had a long, thin sword.

"What?" the girl now identified as Yang asked, turning around to face the girl in white. "I thought that was a pretty..." She was stopped as the bear charged her and swung its paw. She caught the blow on her gloves. "Just a sec, Weiss." She turned back to the bear, a terrifying glint in her red eyes.

'Wait,' Syaoran thought, 'Weren't her eyes just purple?'

"I! WAS IN THE MIDDLE! OF A CONVERSATION!" She yelled, punching the bear repeatedly in the gut, rocketing it deep into the forest. The second bear roared and charged.

"Ruby! Get the girl out of here!" Weiss yelled.

In a blur of red movement, Sakura had been moved to the other side of the clearing. She looked at the girl who had rescued her. She had short black hair that was tinted red on the tips. She wore a red hoodie and cape along with a short red skirt. She was wielding a scythe, easily twice the size of herself. "Are you okay?" She asked Sakura. The princess nodded. The girl in red; Ruby, she thought she had heard, smiled, "Don't worry! We'll take care of these guys!" She ran off to join the battle.

Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief. Now that the princess was safely out of the way, they could focus on the battle. He noticed more people show up. A boy clad in green, carrying two small guns that had blades on the handles; a girl in pink with a large hammer that Syaoran wondered how she could possibly carry it; a girl with a black bow in her hair that fought with weapons that changed so much, it boggled Syaoran's mind. A blonde boy with a simple sword and shield ran into the clearing. Syaoran could tell right away by how the others responded that he must be a leader. And lastly, he saw a girl in armor fighting with A spear type weapon.

Syaoran watched as they split into groups to take on three of the remaining bears. He turned and joined Kurogane and Fai against another. This one seemed different. It was much larger and was covered in spikes. Kurogane kept it at bay with his sword while Fai smacked it around. Syaoran struck at the Bears head, and was surprised when his sword pierced the armor. Sadly, it didn't go deep enough, and the bear shook its head, making Syaoran loose his grip on the hilt. The bear retreated a bit and Syaoran saw the blade sticking from the armor. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Kurogane!" He motioned at the bear. Apparently, Kurogane understood.

"Toss me that branch, wizard!" He demanded.

"Why certainly!" Fai said cheerfully, throwing Kurogane his branch.

Kurogane caught it and held it parallel to the ground. "You ready, kid?" He asked. Syaoran nodded, he had done this once before. He jumped onto the end of the stick, keeping his balance. Kurogane used his arms to arc the stick, throwing Syaoran into the air. Syaoran pivoted around in the air, and positioned himself above the bear. He fell, and dropped his heel onto the hilt of the blade. As soon as his foot touched it, the blade caught fire, burying itself deep into the bear's skull. The bear roared, then collapsed. Syaoran stood and turned to see the other groups staring in amazement, their bears neatly dispatched.

"You took out a Ursa Major by yourselves?!" The blonde boy asked, slack-jawed.

"You all fight tremendously well." The girl with the bow said quietly.

Seeing that the battle was over, Sakura ran over to the group. "Syaoran!" She yelled as she approached, "Are you hurt?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, what about you?" He asked.

"I'm okay." She said. Then, Mokona jumped from her onto Syaoran's shoulder. "Wow! Syaoran is so cool!" It said.

Ruby's eyes lit up. "What is that?!" She asked giddily.

"Mokona is Mokona!" it said, hopping into the red girl's arms.

Ruby squealed as she squeezed Mokona in a hug. "It's so cute!" She said.

Fai chuckled. "That's Mokona for you! Stealing everyone's heart."

The red-haired girl in armor looked them over. "I've never seen clothes like yours, and your fighting styles are strange as well. Did you come from another kingdom?"

Syaoran scratched his head. "We're not from around here, and don't know anything about your country. Where are we?"

That earned them many strange looks, but Ruby answered right away. "You're in the Kingdom of Vale!" She said, "Well, the outer reaches of it right now. By the way, what are your names?"

Fai decided to do introductions. "My name is Fai, this young man is Syaoran, she is Sakura, and his name is Kuro-poo." he said, pointing to Kurogane.

"It's Kurogane!" he growled.

Fai didn't seem to hear. "And that is Mokona." He said, pointing at the white animal Ruby was still hugging. "Who are you? I believe we caught a few names."

Ruby looked up, "My name is Ruby!" she said cheerfully. "This is Weiss," she pointed to the white girl, "This is Yang," the yellow-haired girl winked, "And this is Blake." the girl with the black bow was now reading a book. 'Where did she get that from?' Syaoran wondered. "We're a group of huntresses in training!" She said proudly.

"I see." Fai said. "What's a huntress?"

Ruby looked shocked. "How can you not know what a huntress is?" she questioned. "Hunters and huntresses protect the people of Remnant and fight the baddies and creatures of Grimm!" She said, breaking off into several martial arts moves.

"Ah! So the creatures are called Grimm!" Fai Said, nodding his head.

"Yes," Weiss said, "These ones are called Ursa."

The blonde boy cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "I guess I should introduce the rest of us." He said. "Name's Jaune Arc, friend of the ladies." He gave a wink to Weiss who just rolled her eyes, "The hyperactive one is Nora..."

"Hey! I'm not hyperactive!" The girl with the hammer, Nora, protested, "I've just got a sugar buzz!"

"Anyway, this is Pyrrah," he said, motioning to the girl with the red hair that was dressed in armor waved.

"Hello, there!" She said.

"And the solemn one is Ren." The boy in green bowed his head in silent greeting, "We're another group of hunters and huntresses from Beacon!" Jaune said.

Syaoran looked confused, "Like, a beacon of light?" He asked.

Pyrrah answered for the rest, "Beacon Academy. It's the school that we train at to hone our hunter skills. In fact, our headmaster, Professor Ozpin, said we were supposed to bring you to him."

Fai's face darkened for just a brief second, not enough for anyone but Syaoran and Kurogane to notice. His smile returned almost immediately, making Syaoran wonder if it had been a trick of the light. "Well, we shouldn't keep him waiting, should we?" He said cheerfully.

Ruby smiled back, "Alright! Let's go!"

As the others started to walk away, Fai grabbed Syaoran's shoulder, stopping him. Kurogane had stopped Sakura as well. "What is it, Fai?"

Fai looked a little concerned. "It might be nothing, but if they knew that we were coming, I'd stay on guard."

Syaoran looked at the hunters who had noticed they had stopped. "That may be a good idea," he said.

"What's wrong?" Nora asked the group, tilting her head a bit.

Syaoran looked at Kurogane, who just nodded. They didn't see, to have a sinister motive, "How did your headmaster know we were coming?" He inquired.

Ruby scratched her head, "You know? I don't think he mentioned it. He did tell us something to tell you... what was it?"

"There is no such thing as coincidence, there is only inevitability." They all turned to see Ren reciting what they were told, "That's what he said."

Syaoran froze. The only person who had ever said that was Yuko. How did their headmaster know? Did that mean he was an acquaintance of Yuko?

Fai smiled, "Well that settles it! Let's go meet him!"

The hunters all looked confused, not knowing how this had changed their minds. Ruby just waved forward, "Come on! Let's go!" She smiled.

* * *

><p>As they approached the school, Syaoran couldn't help but feel impressed. The buildings were beautiful, and all the students were in tidy uniforms.<p>

"Welcome to Beacon!" Ruby said excitedly.

"Wooooooooooo!" Fai said, "This sure is a fancy place."

Jaune looked at Fai, puzzled, "What was that noise?"

"He can't whistle," Kurogane put bluntly.

As they walked through the grounds, they kept getting strange glances. Syaoran noticed they were staring at their clothes. 'We'll have to get some new clothes while we're here if we don't want to stick out,' He thought.

Before they knew it, they were in front of a large door. "This is Professor Ozpin's office," Weiss said. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice answered from the inside.

Weiss opened the door, and the group stepped into a large, open room. Above them, cogs spun around continuously. In the center of the room was a desk. It was neat and tidy for the most part. A man sat in a chair with his back to them as they entered. He turned around and saw who it was. "Ah! If it isn't Teams RWBY and JNPR, and I see you've brought the guests." Syaoran and his group introduced themselves. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, taking a drink from his mug. "Were Teams RWBY and JNPR able to get you through the forest safely?"

Syaoran was just about to answer when Mokona's eyes shot wide. "Mekyo!" It said, and suddenly from the gem on its head, a projection appeared on the wall.

"Yuko!" Syaoran and his friends said.

"Ah, hello everyone. I was just seeing if you'd made it safely to your next destination..." She noticed Ozpin next to his desk. "Ah, I see that you've met Ozpin. Don't let him fool you, he may act tough, but you'll never find a gentler spirit."

Ozpin nodded to the Dimensional Witch, "Yuko," he said in greeting, "They've arrived here safely and are at the school." He assured her.

"Thank you for taking care of them, Ozpin." She said. She looked over the teams. "Ah, so these are some of your students? It seems like you've trained them well." She then looked to Mokona, "Have you sensed a feather?"

Mokona concentrated. "I think so. There's still a lot of weird powers around, so I can't tell where it is." It said.

Yuko looked over to Syaoran, "I leave the rest to you." She said.

"I know," he answered. Yuko smiled, and the connection ended.

Everyone was silent for a full two seconds before Teams RWBY and JNPR bombarded him with questions.

"Who was that?!"

"How'd she do that?!"

"Is it magic?"

"How does she know you, professor?"

Professeor Ozpin raised his hand to silence them. "It appears I have a lot to explain. But what is clear..." he looked at the group of travelers, "Is that Syaoran and the rest will be guests at Beacon until they've found what they are searching for."

**Chapter Two: End**

**That was fun! I'm sorry it took so long, guys. I'm still trying to figure out how to shorten chapters. I just start writing and can't find good spots to break the chapters. Next chapter, we'll see how all the groups get along... Hopefully. Until next time!**

**Please favorite/review!**

**Keep It Classy -Chromon**


	3. Ozpin's Wish

**Hey guys! Quick turnaround, I know! This chapter goes back to before the events of the first two chapters. Word of warning, it may seem rather dark. ALSO. This chapter is completely non-canon. I have no proof of any of the assumptions in here. There is an assumption that Ozpin was around during The War, so that's in here.**

**Oh! Also, since I never put it in the first or second chapter; Clamp owns Tsubasa Chronicles, Rooster Teeth owns RWBY. I own nothing.**

**There. Saying it once should cover it, right? Anyway, without further ado: **Chapter Three: Ozpin's Wish.****

_The woman smiled. She was very beautiful. She had long black hair, and was tall and slender. Her skin was as white as snow. She was wearing a kimono of intricate detail. In her lap sat a black rabbit-like creature that seemed to be producing the communication. "You always are straight to the point. But as a matter of fact, I have missed you. I assume the school is doing well?"_

_Ozpin nodded, "Everything is running smoothly for the moment, but with the students I have, I never know how long it will stay that way. But back to the point, I assume you're here for the payment for my last wish?"_

_Yuko's eyes glistened, "Correct again, Ozpin, it is time that I received what is due to me."_

_Ozpin looked over the top of his glasses at the Dimensional Witch, "What do you require?"..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>80 YEARS EARLIER...<em>**

Ozpin sat behind his desk. He studied the maps and field reports. His eyes had noticeable bags under them, and he was drinking from his third mug of coffee that night. He seemed to have aged over the past months, even though he had only been out of the hunter's academy he had been attending for a few years. He supposed that was the case for anyone who had been involved with the war effort. Ozpin pinched the bridge of his nose. When he had graduated, he had visions of protecting people on a day-to-day basis, not being drawn into a war, not having to wear a stuffy uniform, not watching his home land be war-torn and ransacked, and not becoming a general in the army. The War had been raging for what seemed like an eternity and it showed no signs of ending. Hunters and Huntresses he had trained with, fought with, laughed with; he watched The War consume so many of them. Just days before the war began, Ozpin was preparing to tell his one true love, Glynda Goodwitch, how he felt about her, and propose to her. 'Maybe after The War,' Ozpin thought. 'Maybe after it's all calmed down; then I'll tell her.'

He had just gotten out of a meeting with General James Ironwood. He had also climbed the ranks in the military relatively fast. Ozpin knew that James had wanted to have a career in the military, but he also didn't want a war. They had just discussed a new attack strategy to employ in the next battle. Ozpin had argued against it, saying it put too many people in danger. Ironwood became angry. "You'll need to learn to make the hard decision if you want this war to end!" He yelled, he then stormed out of Ozpin's quarters.

Ozpin let go of his nose and buried his face in his hands. "I... I wish I could find a way to return peace and end this war," he mumbled through his fingers.

Suddenly, he noticed a light appear through the gaps in his fingers. Normally, Ozpin wouldn't have cared about a little light, but this light was just a ball, and it was _floating _right in front of him. Ozpin stood, dropping his hands to his side, and the light rose with him to stay in front of his eyes. Curiosity got the better of Ozpin, and he reached out and touched the light. Immediately, the light grew in intensity. Ozpin shielded his face from the light. It dimmed, and when he turned back, he saw the figure of a woman, and she was glowing.

"W-who are you?" He asked, puzzled.

The woman smiled, "I've been know by many names. Most call me the Dimensional Witch. My name is Yuko," she said. Then, as if guessing his next question, "I heard you say you had a wish. I have come to supply you with what you need."

Ozpin didn't fully understand. "So you... Grant wishes?" He asked.

The woman, Yuko, smiled. "In a way, yes," she said. "But I only supply people with what they need to see their wish become reality. Also, wishes are not free. There is always a price that must be paid."

Ozpin thought about this for a moment. "Could... Do you know a way to help me end this war? That is my one true wish."

Yuko looked him over seriously. "This is a large wish," she said. "This will require a great price. Are you prepared to pay it?"

Ozpin thought about it for a moment. He didn't have anything of exceptional value to give. What would she require? Then he thought of all the families he'd seen destroyed. Fathers, mothers, children; their lives cut short because of the short-sightedness of men with power. In that moment, he made his choice.

"I am," he said. "I'm prepared to give my life, if that's what it takes."

Yuko smiled, but Ozpin noticed it wasn't a warm one, it was a smile filled with sadness. "No, it will not require your life," she said. Ozpin felt relieved, but was filled with dread at what came next. "It will require you to see death, destruction. You will have to make the hardest decision and do it because you know it's for the good of the people."

He remembered the argument he had just had with Ironwood. _'You'll need to learn to make the hard decision if you want this war to end!'_ Ozpin's heart raced. He closed his eyes to compose himself. When he opened them, he had a steely resolve in them.

"I will," he said.

Yuko nodded. Then, she flicked her wrist.

Ozpin was confused at this. Then came the knowledge. Things he had never know, things that he never wanted to know, and the things that needed to be done. He grasped the sides of his head and fell to his knees. His head felt like it was about to explode. Then, in an instance, his mind cleared. He started shaking violently, and turned on his knees to face the shining form.

"I-I can't... I can't do that..." He whispered, tears in his eyes.

Yuko held him with a stern gaze. "You must, and you will." She said. And just like that, she disappeared.

Ozpin grabbed his head again and wept.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Few Days Later...<em>**

Ozpin walked through the ruble. His general's uniform was shredded and dirty. He was covered in bandages. His knee was wrapped up tightly, causing him to use a cane to walk. Destruction went as far as the eye could see. He looked up, and saw the moon in pieces.

He saw bodies. Young and old. He walked to a trench that had been dug for a gravesite, and saw three bodies next to each other. A man and woman flanked a young girl. The girl looked to be only eight years old. Ozpin saw her hand was closed on something. He went over and took it from her grip. It was a cross necklace. Ozpin broke down in sobs. He took the necklace, and put it on his own neck. The Ozpin who had lived before The War; the young man who looked for all the good things in the world, the one who laughed constantly and smiled while pulling pranks on his teachers; that Ozpin was dead. The Ozpin who lived now was a changed man. He hadn't lost the ability to smile or laugh, but he'd been weighed down with a heavy burden. Eventually, he would heal, emotionally and physically, but not now. He couldn't go to Glynda now, not after he was responsible for the deaths of thousands.

He was a changed man.

* * *

><p>Back in his office, Ozpin was talking to Yuko again. "Sacrifice. That was part of your price. You had to be willing to end The War." She said.<p>

Ozpin shook. He knew she was right. The knowledge he had now showed him that, but he felt like he couldn't go on living.

"You will be paying for this wish for a long time." She said. "I will give you something to slow yours and your close friends aging. That way, you will be able to teach the next generation so that nothing like this ever happens again."

Ozpin just nodded at this as a large bottle of potion fell into his hands from nowhere.

"There is nothing more I can take from you right now, but I still require more payment." She said.

Ozpin turned up his head, tears in his eyes. "How do I go on?" He asked her.

Yuko smiled. "Because you know the future that awaits. You are needed to make that happen." she said. "And Ozpin?" He looked at her. "There is no such thing as coincidence, there is only inevitability." And with that, she left.

* * *

><p>Ozpin shared what had happened with Glynda and Ironwood. They both looked shocked, but they believed his story. He gave each of them a small flask filled with the potion. He looked at them, and realized they had all changed through this war. He lifted his bottle and said, "For the future."<p>

"For the future," the other two echoed, and they drank the potion.

"So what now, Ozpin?" Glynda asked.

Ozpin thought for a moment. "First, we need to clean up from this war. Then..." He thought. "We'll start a school."

"A school?" James looked dumbfounded.

"A school to train Hunters and Huntresses to protect this hard-earned peace for the next generations." He said. "James. I want you to stay in the military."

"But we're in this together! I should be..." He started to protest.

Ozpin put up his hand. "You're more needed there. We need to make sure that a catastrophe like this never happens again."

James looked like he wanted to protest, but he knew he was right.

"Until we meet again." Ozpin said, shaking hands with Ironwood.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Several Years Later...<em>**

Ozpin and Glynda stood outside the newly constructed school, admiring it.

"It's beautiful," Glynda said. "What should we call it?"

Ozpin smiled, he had been doing that a bit more lately Glynda noticed. "I think... We should call it Beacon Academy." He stated soundly.

"Beacon?" She asked, confused.

"Yes." Ozpin said. "A Beacon of light and hope for everyone. A place where dreams of peace can be made a reality."

Glynda smiled at this. "Well, _Professor _Ozpin, it seems we have some work ahead of us."

"Professor Ozpin..." He mumbled, then smiled. "It has a nice ring to it. Let's get started, Professor Goodwitch."

She smiled as she slipped her arm through his as they walked through the gates.

"For the future." They said together.

**Wow. I almost cried while visualizing this in the process of making the chapter. Hope y'all liked it!**

**Keep It Classy -Chromon**


	4. The New Students

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. So I kinda got halfway through writing this a week ago, but got stuck on where I wanted to go with it. Also. I was going to finish it starting Friday but I got in a car accident Thursday so I was out for a few days :P Also, side note, I went and got my copy of Pokémon Omega Ruby Friday (Team Treecko!) and came home to find out my little brother broke my 2DS. Both screens. *sigh* Anyway, here's chapter 4: The New Students. Enjoy.**

Professor Ozpin raised his hand to silence them. "It appears I have a lot to explain. But what is clear..." he looked at the group of travelers, "Is that Syaoran and the rest will be guests at Beacon until they've found what they are searching for."

Syaoran's eyes widened. "Are you sure, sir? We only just arrived, and you don't know us very well. We wouldn't want to be a bother," he said.

Ozpin just smiled. "Of course. It wouldn't be a bother at all. Besides, if Yuko sent you here, that's all I need to know that I can trust you."

"Yeah!" Jaune added. "Like my mom says 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet'!"

Fai smiled. "Well, we do need a place to stay, and you all seem like very nice hosts, so I guess it would be rude if we didn't accept your invitation!"

Ozpin smiled again, but saw Blake with her hand raised. "Yes, Blake?"

Blake put her hand down. "Professor, are you going to tell us about that woman that was on your wall just now?" All eyes turned to him expectantly.

"Ah, yes, where to start?" he wondered. He took another drink from his mug. "That woman's name is Yuko, or as some know her, the Dimensional Witch. She grants wishes, or, more accurately, she gives people the ability to see there wishes come true. Our friends here," he gestured to Syaoran and the others, "are not citizens of any of the four kingdoms. They are actually travelers from a completely different world."

He paused a moment, letting it sink in. Jaune stood there with his jaw dropped. Yang just said, "Cool!" and Nora, who had barely been paying attention asked, "Do they have pancakes in your world?"

Syaoran looked confused. "Um... Uh."

Ozpin raised his hand for silence. "You may ask them questions later. Let's continue. Yuko's wishes are never free, there is always a price. For example, a wish that I made long ago, it just so happens that this is part of the payment for it, making sure Syaoran and the others have a place to stay. They all wished to cross dimensions, so I can assume it was a large price for each of you?" He asked. They all nodded, minus Sakura. Ozpin nodded his head, then continued. "I think that is about as much as I can tell you. I do want to ask what is that you all are searching for, though."

Syaoran rubbed his head. He looked from Ozpin, to Sakura, and back to Ozpin. "It may seem a little strange, but we're searching for feathers."

"Feathers?!" Ruby asked, she looked a bit fearful as she pulled all of her cape into her arms. Syaoran looked at her curiously. "Sorry, bad memories with birds." She said. Syaoran didn't press it.

"These feathers contain fragments of Princess Sakura's memories," he continued.

Now, Blake looked confused. "Why would feathers contain her memories?"

Syaoran thought how to give a short answer, and how to not let Sakura know they had been connected in the past.

Luckily for him, Sakura spoke up. "I've lost my memories," she said. "I don't know how it happened, but when I had woken up, Syaoran told me that my memories had left my body in the form of feathers that spread out, even to other dimensions."

Blake nodded, but she noticed how Syaoran had avoided answering when she asked the question.

"That's why we're searching for them." Fai said. "And lucky for us, little Mokona here can sense them!"

Ruby looked down at Mokona who was still in her arms. "You can do that?" She said, amazed.

"Yup!" It replied cheerfully. "Whenever we get close to one, my eyes get like this!" Mokona's eyes shot wide with a "Mekyo!".

Ruby squeezed it harder. "D'aww! Even its eyes are cute!" She squealed, nuzzling her cheek against it.

"Ruby!" Weiss looked cross.

"Y-yes, Weiss?" Ruby was standing straight up, looking fearful like she had done something wrong.

"Why don't you let go of that thing and..." She locked eyes with Mokona, "...Let that sweet adorwable cweature be held by someone else!" She said, looking longingly at Mokona. Ruby smiled and loosened her grip on Mokona, who swiftly jumped into Weiss's open arms.

Ozpin smiled, then looked out the window. "It's getting late..." He said. Suddenly Syaoran and Sakura's stomachs growled in unison. They both looked embarrassed. Ozpin chuckled. "Well, I guess you all must be hungry. Why don't you all go down to the dining hall and eat and then come see me afterward?" He asked.

Teams RWBY and JNPR nodded. They started to walk out. "Thank you very much!" Syaoran bowed slightly. He and the rest turned to follow the teams.

Ozpin smiled and picked up his scroll and hit a button. "Glynda?" he said, "I need to speak with you about something... Yes, immediately if that is acceptable... Thank you." Ozpin ended the call on his scroll and went back to looking out his window.

* * *

><p>As they ate, Syaoran cringed at the bombardment of the other's questions. Currently, Pyrrah was asking Sakura for a more detailed description of what her feathers looked like, Mokona was entertaining Weiss and Nora, Fai was asking for information about Vale from Yang, Ren, and Blake, while Jaune just seemed to be petrified by Kurogane's appraising stare. This left Ruby sitting across from Syaoran as they ate.<p>

"So..." Ruby said, shyly, "I like your cloak. Where'd you get it?"

Syaoran raised his eyebrow. "That's... probably the most normal question I've been asked when someone finds out I'm from another world." he said. Then he smiled. "My father got it for me. My country, the Kingdom of Clow, is in the middle of a desert, so it's raked by constant sandstorms, so it helps protect me from the elements on my archaeological projects." He said.

Ruby looked surprised. "You're an archaeologist?" She asked.

Syaoran nodded. "I'm interested in finding out about the past, and being an archaeologist helps me see ruins or bones to study. Actually, in Clow, there were some ruins that me and my father had been investigating. The sand had covered most of it, but we had made great progress in uncovering them. I think I was close to a great discovery, but that's when Sakura lost her memories."

Ruby looked concerned, "Aren't your families worried about you?"

"Sakura's brother is her only family left, and he knew she had to get her memories back. As for me..." His face darkened, "My dad passed away awhile back..."

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring up anything painful!" She said, apologetically.

Syaoran looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine," he said.

They both went back to eating in silence. After awhile, Fai came over. "Well, we shouldn't keep Professor Ozpin waiting." He said, as they all finished eating and went back to see the headmaster.

* * *

><p>As they approached Professor Ozpin's office, they could hear a woman talking in a raised voice.<p>

"You see, Ozpin? You always go and make these rash decisions and no matter what I say, you never change your mind. There are rules, protocols that must be followed. I don't even know why you bother to get my opinion on anything!" She sounde upset.

Syaoran noticed how both teams cringed at the sound of the woman's voice.

"That's because I respect your opinion. But I believe they've been tested and have enough to be admitted."

"Welll! I still don't..."

Ruby tentatively knocked on the door. There was a long pause, followed by Professor Ozpin's voice saying, "Come in."

Syaoran and the others walked in. Ozpin was sitting at his desk while a blonde woman with a purple cape stood next to him with her arms crossed. Ozpin stood. "Perfect timing. I was just discussing with Professor Goodwitch the last few technicalities of your stay. Come with me and I'll show you to your room."

* * *

><p>They walked down so many hallways that Syaoran almost lost his sense of direction. Soon, they stopped in front of a door. Ozpin opened it, and ushered them inside. As they walked in, Syaoran and the others noticed it was a pretty bare room. There were four beds and night stands with lamps on them. A few desks sat against the wall, and the window turned out to be doors that led to a balcony.<p>

Ozpin spoke up. "This is your room for the time you're here." He then looked sideways at Glynda who just huffed and turned away. "Also, I'd like to ask you all a question." All of Syaoran's team looked at the professor. "How would you like to become temporary students of the school?"

Syaoran looked shocked. He looked to Fai for support. "I think it's a great idea. We need to learn more about this world so that we can find out where the feather is And what better way to learn than school?"

Syaoran then looked to Kurogane who just huffed. Lastly, he looked to Sakura. "What do you think?"

Sakura smiled. "It seems like it'll be fun!" She said.

Syaoran turned back to Ozpin. "It looks like we're your new students, Professor."

Glynda suddenly interrupted. "Now, Ozpin. You may have convinced me to believe these people have what it takes to be students, but look at those two!" She motioned to Fai and Kurogane, "They are clearly too old to be students here."

Ozpin frowned as he thought. Then, almost unnoticeably, he smiled devilishly. "You're right, Glynda. I'm afraid I can't admit you as students he said to the two. He then turned back to Syaoran and Sakura. "I'll make sure to get you each a school uniform. Meanwhile, get your rest. You're officially students, so you'll be expected at class tomorrow."

As they stood talking, Yang came up behind Syaoran and Sakura and grabbed them by their arms. "Well, then if you're students, we're having a get-to-know-you sleepover tonight!" And with that, she tore down the hallway with Syaoran and Sakura flailing behind in her grip.

"Hey! Wait up!" Ruby yelled. The rest of both teams ran after them.

"No running in the halls!" Glynda fumed, following after them to give them a proper scolding.

Fai and Kurogane stood there in shock over how they had been left behind. "Wait..." Fai said weakly, reaching his hand out.

Ozpin put his hand up to stop them. "I know I couldn't convince Glynda to let you in the school as students, but I have something else planned for you."

**Hope you guys (and gals) enjoyed! I finished this coz I'm on a 16 hour car ride to Florida for Thanksgiving. So if any of you are gonna be in Pensacola until Saturday, give me a shout out! As always, if there's any ideas or ways you think I should take this story, let me know by review or PM. Also, if I have any grammar errors, point them out, please. I pride myself in being a Grammar Nazi and I hate how the predictive text messes with me when I thumb out these chapters on my phone. Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Make sure you thank someone who really means a lot to you!**

**Keep It Classy -Chromon**


	5. Faunus, Princess, Professors, and Secret

**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!... Yes I'm still alive. I'm sorry. A lot of family stuff came up and I've been trying to deal with that. I also was trying to get through this bit of me that thought this story was junk and that I was just wasting people's time. Well, here's the next chapter!**

Syaoran and Sakura sat in the middle of the floor of team RWBY's room while both teams laid out blankets and pillows for the night. After they had finished, they all sat down and started asking questions.

The first question came from Weiss. "So, if you're from another dimension, then this probably isn't the first world you stopped in?" Syaoran shook his head, "So what kind of worlds are out there?"

Syaoran was surprised by the depth of her question. He tried his best to tell them about a few of the worlds they had been to. He talked about the Hansin Republic and tried to explain Kudan to them, which he was told sounded a lot like projecting aura from their bodies; he told them of Oto where they worked as slayers of demons, almost in the same capacity as Hunters and Huntresses did with Grimm in this world.

As he retold their tales, he was surprised how much some worlds seemed similar to others. Also, he realized how much their group had actually been through together. Once he stopped talking, Mokona picked up and embellished on what had happened during their journey.

Jaune looked awestruck, "Wow, that sounds so cool!" was all he could get out.

Ruby looked at the spot next to Syaoran hungrily. He looked down and saw his sword resting there. "Do you like my sword that much?" He asked.

Ruby's eyes gleamed. "Are you kidding? I love it! I love all weapons! I love to see how people fight. I mean, they're more than weapons, they're a part of us!"

Syaoran was surprised. That's how he felt when he fought, that his blade was connected with his soul. That's why he felt so confident in battle. He knew if they couldn't break his soul, then they couldn't break his sword.

Ruby turned to Sakura. "What's your weapon?" She asked giddily.

Sakura looked confused. "My weapon?"

Syaoran intervened. "You see, ever since she lost her memories, her body became weak as well, so Princess Sakura doesn't fight."

The room was dead silent. Syaoran hoped he hadn't said something strange.

Weiss looked shocked. "D-did you just say... Princess?"

Syaoran looked confused. "Haven't I called her Princess before? I mean, she is the princess of Clow."

"You definitely didn't." Blake said.

"Hehe, jealous, Weiss?" Yang teased.

Weiss turned the color of Ruby's cape. "I most certainly am not!" She said adamantly.

Jaune chuckled. "Sure you aren't, Ice Queen, because now we have real royalty!"

In a swift move, Weiss created a glyph that instantly froze him in a block of ice. Pyrrah sighed. "I've got him." She said, and began chiseling him out of his ice block.

Yang looked excitedly at Syaoran. "You're pretty strong! Why don't we have a match?" she said. She charged him.

"Wait... What?" He said. Suddenly, something shot out and snaked it's way around Yang's body.

"Ahh!" she screamed as she fell to the floor. She was bound neck to ankle in a long black ribbon. Blake was holding the other end. "What the dust! Let me go!" the blonde yelled.

"No." Blake said flatly. She then proceded to sit on Yang's back to keep her in place. "We are not sparring in the dorm." She went back to reading her book.

A giant sweat drop appeared on the back of Syaoran's head. Was everyone this crazy?

Ren raised his hand before speaking. "Do you have any questions for us?"

Syaoran thought, then nodded. "I want to know what this aura is, and also," he looked at Yang writhing around, "What is 'dust'?"

Everyone soon pitched in to explain how aura was a manifestation of their soul. They said it could protect and heal you, as well as be used in attack. Dust, they explained, was an energy source usually found in the form of crystal in their world. It had a wide variety of uses. Syaoran also heard words like "semblence" and "faunus". Semblence seemed to be a specific ability one could use, while a Faunus "is a human with animal like qualities, like ears or a tail," according to Blake.

He was about to ask more when a knock on the door stopped him. Professor Ozpin walked in with two bundles in his arms. He handed one to each Syaoran and Sakura. "These are your uniforms, you will wear them to all classes. And these..." He handed each of them a square screen, "Are your scrolls. I'll let you young people teach them how to use them." He smiled and headed for the door. "Goodnight," he called over his shoulder.

After Ozpin left, teams RWBY and JNPR made Syaoran and Sakura try on the uniforms. Syaoran stepped out of the bathroom and Sakura went in. Yang gave a cat call, "Dang! You look fine!" She teased. Syaoran blushed fiercely. Then, Sakura came out. Syaoran swallowed hard. She stood there in the black and red uniform of the school, tugging on the end of her skirt to try to pull it further down. She brushed her carmel hair out of her eyes.

"Ummm..." She blushed, "How do I look, Syaoran?"

"Uhh, y-you look great!" He stammered.

Next, they all tried to teach them to use the scrolls. After thirty minutes, Syaoran couldn't even figure out how to turn it on. This frustrated him. He looked over and saw Sakura was able to work all the basic controls. "Don't worry, man, you'll get it soon!" Jaune encouraged. He then yawned and looked at the clock. "But you'll get it tomorrow. It's late, and we still have classes to attend tomorrow."

Everyone got into the bed or sleeping bag and started to fall asleep. Mokona decided to cuddle with Ruby for the night, and Syaoran tried to sleep sitting up in the corner of the room.

* * *

><p>About an hour after everyone else was asleep, Syaoran gave up all hopes of ever drifting off. He looked at everyone. Sakura was curled up a little ways away, breathing softly. Yang snored with her body flopped all over the bed. He noticed how Blake still had her bow on even while she slept. Syaoran decided to try to find a place devoid of snoring to think.<p>

He carefully stepped around people, and opened the door quietly. He stepped out, closed the door, and then went off to find a solitary spot.

Little did he know, a certain raven-haired girl had watched him leave. Her bow twitched as she turned over in her bed. She waited a bit, then got up and followed him...

* * *

><p>Syaoran soon found himself on the roof. He sat on the edge with his legs hanging off. He thought about what he had learned. About aura and Grimm, about Hunters and semblences, and about Faunus and dust. His head swam with this information. This world was indeed a strange one. He thought back to aura and looked at his hand. He tried to concentrate his soul into it like he would his sword, but nothing happened.<p>

"Hey." He heard a girl's voice. He spun around to see who was talking, and almost fell off the building. He regained his balance and got up to see Blake behind him. She blushed. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to alarm you... couldn't sleep?" She asked.

Syaoran shook his head. "It happens sometimes. When we get to a new place, we here so many new things that it makes it hard for my head to shut down."

Blake nodded at this. She walked over and sat on the edge of the roof. "What are you hiding?" She asked, not even bothering to turn around and see his shocked expression. "When you're around Sakura, you act like you don't want her to know something. I'm sorry if it sounds rude, but that's just the feeling I get." She said. She then turned around and saw his downcast face. "I'm sorry..." She said quietly. "I didn't mean..."

Syaoran put up his hand, moitioning for her to stop. He smiled. "Don't apologize, and you're right; I'm just surprised you figured it out so quickly. Where to start..." He thought out loud. He looked into the stars. "Well, when Sakura lost her memories, her body turned ice cold and she became unconscious. The High Priest, Yukito, sent us to Yuko to ask for help. Yuko told me that if she didn't get her feathers back, she would die. She told me that in order to gather the feathers of her memories, I'd need to travel dimensions, and that would cost a price. Kurogane and Fai both needed to travel dimensions and payed their price. My price... Was my relationship with Sakura."

Blake looked puzzled. "Relationship?"

Syaoran nodded. "Sakura and I were best friends. She's..." He stopped for a second. "The most important person to me... Well, to travel dimensions, she said that even when Sakura got all her memories back... She won't remember me."

Blake gasped. "So that's why..."

Syaoran nodded again. "That's why I try to avoid talking about my payment, or why I won't let Sakura fight. It's happened before where she's tried to remember and immediately is forced to forget again."

"That's so sad..." Blake frowned. Syaoran turned to look at her.

"It's okay. It's... Blake? Did your bow just move?"

Blake gasped, quickly trying to cover her head with her hands. She sighed and let her hands fall, nodding. "How?" Syaoran asked, extremely puzzled. She started to remove the how, and Syaoran saw a pair of black, furry ears. He thought for a second, recalling all he had learned about this world. "So... You're a Faunas?"

Blake nodded. "A cat Faunas."

Syaoran still looked confused. "Why do you wear the bow?"

Blake frowned. "Most humans see Faunus as second-rate citizens. As garbage. And they treat us as such."

Now, Syaoran frowned. "That's dumb. I mean, that shouldn't matter. I feel like everyone should be treated the same. Just because you have ears or a tail doesn't make you any worse or better of a person."

Blake forced a sad smile. "Thanks, but not everyone thinks that way." They both stared of in silence for a moment.

"How many people know?" He asked.

Her eyes stared wide and she paled a bit. "No one, not even my team. Promise me you won't tell anyone?" She pleaded.

Syaoran nodded, "Of course." He said, "But I think your team will accept it. You should probably tell them soon."

She nodded. "Yeah... Thanks." She looked over at him. "So I noticed you were trying to use aura."

He shifted a bit. "Yeah... I didn't get it to work though."

"It's probably not been unlocked yet, seeing as you're new to the world. Here, give me your hand." She placed her hand palm out toward him. He nervously placed his hand to mirror hers. "Now concentrate." She said. He closed his eyes and focused. Suddenly, his body felt different. He looked down and saw that he was covered in a faint red glow. Blake's eyes widened. "I've never met someone with so much aura..." He focused again, and the glow collected on his hand. "You can use your aura as a sheild or to heal you or to even strengthen your attack." She explained.

Syaoran's hand extinguished. He looked at Blake. "Thanks, for... Everything."

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks for keeping my secret." She looked at the moon. "It's really late. We should get some sleep before class tomorrow."

Syaoran nodded and began to follow her off the roof. He looked down at his hand. 'Don't worry, Princess, I'll get your feather back for sure!'

* * *

><p>The next morning, Syaoran had woken up before everyone else to try to figure out his Scroll. An hour after he had begun working on it, he shouted in victory after turning it on. He then realized everyone else had been asleep. Yang yawned and looked sideways at him. "What's got you worked up?" She asked sleepily.<p>

Syaoran scratched his head. "Sorry, I just got my scroll to work." Yang chuckled and rolled back over. He continued to work on his device. Suddenly, a pulsating icon got his attention. He clicked on it, and a message appeared. Syaoran realized he really couldn't read their language. He sighed. He had hoped it had been similar to others he had seen. In some ways, though, it was. He could distinguish numbers and assumed this must be his class schedule. He frowned and looked from the numbers on the note to the numbers on the clock. "Hey, Yang?" He questioned.

"Mmm?" She mumbled.

"When's our first class?" He asked, glancing at the message and clock again.

"Nnhh," she rolled back over to look at the clock. "We've still got a couple hours."

"Really? I can't read this, but it looks like we have a class in..." He looked back to the clock. "Fifteen minutes."

Yang bolted from the bed and snatched his scroll from him. "Dear First-years... Do to circumstances... New class available... Starting today..." Her eyes widened. She started digging through Ruby's things.

"What is it?" He asked.

"They put a new class on the schedule for First-years! Cover your ears!" She held up a blow horn.

Syaoran covered his ears as Yang let loose a long blast. "Pppwwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhh!" Suddenly, the room had come to life. People fell out of beds, running into each other; Syaoran noticed Blake was on her top bunk on all fours with her back arched and tried to suppress a laugh.

"What the dust, Yang?!" A disoriented Weiss shouted.

"They added a new class to our day! We have fifteen minutes before it starts!"

Everyone stopped for two seconds, then shot off, grabbing Scrolls and taking turns getting changed in the bathroom. Syaoran saw Sakura who looked confused and was just standing there. "What's going on?" She asked bewildered.

"Our first class starts in just ten minutes, now!" He told her. Her eyes widened and she took off to get changed.

Mokona laughed. "How fun!" He then jumped onto Syaoran's shoulder. After they were all ready, they dashed to the class.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the class just as it began. Two people were standing in front of the class. One was a man with blonde hair, and the other a man with black hair.<p>

Syaoran gawked.

"Welcome, class! We are your new professors! I am Professor Fai D. Flourite, and this man, well, he's Professor Big Dog." Fai said playfully.

Kurogane fumed at the old nickname. "Don't you dare listen to him. I'm Kurogane, and that's what you'd better call me."

Syaoran couldn't believe it. Fai and Kurogane were professors?!

**So there it is! What's Fai and Kurogane's class going to be like? Will Syaoran overcome the language barrier so he can find out more of Remnants' past?**

**So, Semesters are coming up and will probably keep me pretty busy, but after that second semester is looking better. I hope to find more time to put into this more often. Anyway, Review please! I want to know what you guys honestly think! Until next time!**

**Keep It Classy -Chromon**


End file.
